The Temple of the King
by Averon
Summary: He was normal. Or rather, as normal as any boy in The House who happened to have a bad temper was. He had been sent there at a young age by his family in hopes that he might be the next one Chosen to find 'the answer' when the black bell rang again...
1. The Fight

Averon – I really need to learn to finish stories.... Well this one is based off a song, but it's not a songfic. Hope you like!! mutters Hope I finish it..... I've got problems...  
  
.  
  
The Fight  
  
He was normal. Well, as normal as any boy with a bad temper in The House could be. He had been sent to The House of the Rising Sun at a very young age by his family in hopes he would be the next one chosen to find 'the answer' when the black bell rang again. Follow me? I suppose not... Let me explain a little bit.  
  
The House of the Rising Sun is a temple outside the city of light, where the royal family presided. As legend had it, there was a giant black bell hidden in the palace that rang whenever the heir to the throne was false, or the kingdom was in trouble, or someone had been assassinated and they needed to find out who killed him, and various other reasons that I don't feel like listing. Farfetched? It gets stranger. It was also said that when the bell rang, only a few people heard it, the royal family and the Chosen One. The Chosen One was supposed to be a boy who was a novice in The House of the Rising Sun. There was more to it, something that the Chosen One was destined to do after finding the answer in some far off place, but no one could remember it. Strange legend, yes, but the majority of the people believed it and tended to send troublesome boys to The House in hopes that they would make the family proud one day and solve some vague mystery for king (or queen) and country. Most families regretted their actions and brought their son's home, but some didn't  
  
Well, such was the fate of one young man. He had black hair with a rather incredible white star-burst in it. He was short and an excellent fighter. He was a novice, but as one of the fighting priests, not the kind that did ceremonies for the people. You know, the kind that usually quit the priesthood and became bodyguards or assassins for the throne? Oh yeah, and his name was Hiei. He was quite talented with a sword, the best in his class in fact, but he didn't have any friends. He figured that if his own family didn't want him around, who would? (Poor baby...) Any way, let us join our friend as he does his chores and see if he beats up any of the fools who mock him about his height, shall we?  
  
.  
  
Hiei walked up the stairs with a bucket of water, just like he did every day, so he could wash the windows in the attic. The only reason it was his job was because he was the only boy old enough (and short enough) to trust in the attic without having to stoop. He hated this place and the stupid chores and the stupid rules and the stupid novices and the stupid teachers... Actually, the only thing he really liked was that he got to learn sword work....  
  
"Hey, Hiei." A taller boy at the top of the stairs sneered. (No, he wasn't in the attic, he was on the floor right below it) "How's it feel to be the only boy of age who has to do work in the attic?"  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted and thought, 'This place would have a lot fewer problems if all the kids sent here weren't trouble makers.... I wonder if any of the priest's noticed that and that's why they ask volunteers to teach us...' He reached the top of the stairs and stood staring up at the other boy (we'll call him Ginden) waiting for him to move. Ginden smirked.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me to move? The masters are always getting on to you about your manners, so I think I'll help you practice them. I won't move until you ask me nicely." Ginden's smirk had turned into a grin as Hiei's anger rose, though not enough to cloud his judgment. For once the bully's pals weren't surrounding him and Hiei planned to take advantage of the situation.  
  
"Hn. Why should I? It's obvious that you lack the manners to move out of the way of someone carrying something, so I won't ask you to do anything. I'd rather force you anyway." Hiei had set the bucket on the stair while saying this and as he finished his speech lunged at the other boy, knocking Ginden's feet out from under him and causing the taller boy to scream like a girl. Of course, teachers came swarming out of the doors on the floor and witnessed Hiei beating the living daylights out of the asshole. They attempted (yes, attempted) to pull Hiei off his victim, but failed miserably. Hiei had always been a fighter, and the training had merely made him stronger. No one could keep him from doing what he damned well pleased with the boy. Well, no one he didn't respect that is.  
  
One of the teachers nearest the stairs had the presence of mind to go fetch the arms master (knocking the blasted bucket over in the process, making the steps nice and slick). In a matter of minutes the man was seen running across the temple grounds towards the uproar in the novice dorms. The arms master charged up the stairs, slipping quite a few times, and upon coming to the landing shouted the name of his best pupil, finally catching the enraged boy's attention.  
  
"Hiei! What the hell are you doing?!" Hiei's head jerked up from watching his fists slam into the imbeciles face and he pinned Ginden to the ground so he wouldn't get hit as the older man addressed him. "What makes you think that just because he's not as good a fighter as you, you have the right to beat him up?" The man asked, eyes glowing slightly with anger.  
  
"Hn. He started it." Hiei replied and turned his attention to his trapped prey. He punched the boy in the stomach so he doubled over on the ground, gasping for breath. He stood up and looked at the ground rather then his masters face and prepared to be dressed down. Instead, the man surprised him.  
  
"Come here." The arms master (now called Avir) grabbing the short boy's arm and dragging him down the stairs. He dragged our friend all the way to the sale before saying anything then let him go. "Why?" He asked calmly, but the look in his eye said he was hurt by Hiei's behavior.  
  
"He wouldn't move." The boy said quietly, looking at his shoes, "He was mocking me, standing at the top of the stairs and he wouldn't move."  
  
"I know that he tries his damnedest to make your life hell, kid. But you got to try to keep your temper! I can't always protect you. And don't even try to say I don't." He cut of Hiei as he opened his mouth angrily to protest, "If it wasn't me you had to deal with it would be one of those stuck up priests and they'd try to throw you on the streets. You know your family won't take you back. What do you have to say to that? And yeah, I have to punish you. If I don't, someone else will and you won't like the punishment as much." Hiei's ears seemed to perk at that and he looked at his master in a calculating sort of way.  
  
"Then what's my punishment?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.  
  
"I'm going to make you sleep in the salle for a month; forbid you to go near the dorms or even near the boy you beat bloody, and run rudimentary sword classes. How's that sound?" Avir watched the boy's reaction, knowing full well that the only thing on the list anywhere near a true punishment was having to teach the class. It meant he had to talk, which Hiei was frankly not fond of.  
  
"Deal." Hiei said, his eyes lit up at the treat. Yeah, the class would be a pain, but it was worth getting to escape those bastards. Hell, if he was forbidden from the dorms, he didn't even have to do chores!  
  
"Then it starts immediately. You eat here, you sleep here, your other lessons are brought to you here, and you teach the lowest sword class." Avir said, shaking the boy's hand. This was going to be one of the better months in the poor lad's life and he knew it. So much for punishment.... 


	2. The Punishment

Averon - There were typos in the first chapter, and there might be in this one. Sorry about them.  
  
Hiei – Why do I have to be an unwanted brat?  
  
Talking sword – Because you are, short stuff.  
  
Averon and Hiei - stare  
  
The Punishment  
  
The next couple days were like heaven for Hiei. He got up at dawn, as usual, but he didn't have to deal with his roommate (who happened to be Ginden's right hand man, and Hiei's favorite punching bag, Kent). He would get a warm bath and dress in the back room of the salle. He always wore the same thing. A pair of black pant that had had a couple inches cut off the bottom so he didn't trip. This was held up by a rawhide belt. He had torn the sleeves off a dark blue tunic. This he wore belted around his waist tofree up his arms for sword work. This was finished of with a pair of brown boots that actually fit, and a black bandana which he wore tied around his head to cover up his star-burst (his poor, mutilated uniform). He got really sick of people looking at him funny because of the starburst and opted to cover it instead of enduring their stares.  
  
After this he ate breakfast with his master. Again, they always ate the same thing, being novice and teacher and not priests. This meal consisted of coarse bread, butter, and whatever fruit or vegetable happened to be in season (which at this time was turnips, which he refused to eat). The two usually ate in silence, but on some occasions were heard discussing different moves or some unnamed students performance the day before.  
  
Then an incredibly uneventful morning followed filled with nothing but book work on subjects Hiei couldn't have cared less about. After this was lunch, which he ate alone, of the same bread, cheese, and sometimes a little meat that was going off and was therefore suitable for his lowly status. Then was the time for him to teach his lessons. The youngest of the novices, and some older ones who had refused to start when they were supposed to or had no talent, entered the salle and waited nervously for him to come out of the back. As soon as he heard them whispering, he crept out the door and snuck behind them. Then he cleared his throat, causing all of them to jump. It never got old...  
  
Today he addressed them after they managed to calm down. "Today I will show you how to properly," He looked at a few of the students before continuing, "hold a sword and some basic attacks and parries. Those who succeed will get a treat." They all stared in amazement. They had been taking their lessons from him for a week now and hadn't thought the word 'treat' was in his vocabulary. Or that he could string more than three words together without cussing for that matter...  
  
Hiei taught his class well, and quite a few of them managed to get the patterns he taught them down by the end of the class. All of them finally got their grip right. He didn't smile, instead he went into the back room of the salle and came out with a basket of apples. He gave each student one of the precious fruit and dismissed them. They ran off, back to the dorms, to showoff their good fortune.  
  
"I should have thought of that." Avir stated. Hiei turned calmly and raised an eyebrow at his master, who laughed.  
  
"I didn't find it brilliant. I just got tired of their whining and gave them a reason besides fear to succeed." He stated calmly. It had been obvious to him, but apparently his teacher found it out of character...  
  
"Why don't we start on your lesson, kid?" Avir said; wiping his eyes as Hiei fetched his practice sword. The lesson was the same as always, a fast paced fight in which Hiei was expected to find his own moves to defend himself with. Avir never went to hurt the boy, but was very hard on him. If he wasn't the lad would never learn anything! At this point in Hiei's training, Avir was going all out and couldn't even catch the fabric of his shirt! The boy was amazing, to say the least.  
  
Finally, the day was over. Hiei ate a silent (always silent) meal with Avir, then set up his pallet in the backroom of salle and fell asleep. Tonight, however, was no ordinary night. It was the last night in the age of the hawk. The day before the Changing of the Kings. The Changing of the Kings was a ceremony that took place every 25 years on the first day of the first year of the next age (say that ten times fast...). The first year of each age was called the year of the 'whatever' depending on which house was going to rule for the next quarter century. The four royal houses were the house of the hawk (obviously), the house of the fox, the house of the dove, and the house of the horse. Tomorrow was the first day of the year of the fox, the day the heir apparent took the throne. The ruling lords couldn't take the throne because they still had to rule over their area of the kingdom. The kingdom itself was in five parts, one for each point of the compass and the city of 'New Horizon', the city of light, in the center. The city only answered to the supreme ruler, and the stewards who ruled the House of the Rising Sun (thus 'Horizon', get it? Oh, and the temple is named after the house of the stewards, though is also called the Temple of the King)  
  
Hiei was the heir apparent for the house of the stewards. Not that it was likely that he would ever get to rule... His twin was a better choice anyway, and his family wanted nothing to do with him. He was better off in the temple and out of sight. All the heirs had to attend the ceremony, as well as the lords and the current ruler (Genkai!!), so Hiei was stuck at the stupid crowning, while he could have been elsewhere (stupid complicated traditions)...... 


	3. The Ceremony

The Ceremony  
  
Hiei woke up the next morning before dawn to the annoying toning of a bell (not the black one, just a wake up call). He growled and wished he could go back to sleep but knew better. He had to get ready for the damned ceremony that would be taking place at the palace later that day. He walked out and took his accustomed bath, but didn't dress in his uniform. No, today he had to wear a red and black outfit that had been made for him the day before. His family always made it look like he was their pride and joy when it suited them. The outfit was mostly black. The shirt had red sleeves with a red sun in the middle. The pants were plain black, but somehow shone in light and had a red tint. His boots were black, but he wasn't permitted a bandana or belts. He felt odd without them, though he thought himself lucky that he didn't have a horse or a dove on his shirt.  
  
When he was dressed, he found his way to the temple proper and stationed himself in the courtyard, where the rest of the heirs where gathering. Let's name them, shall we?  
  
The heir of the hawk, the northern quadrant and the one stepping down from the throne, was named Yusuke and was a royal pain in the ass. He wore his house colors, red and gold, and picked on all the people present, including the current queen.  
  
"Hey grandma, what's with these guys? They look dead and not a fighter among 'um" He laughed  
  
"Don't call me grandma." The queen replied.  
  
"But you are old hag!"  
  
"Dimwit." She kneecapped him with her cane so that he fell to the ground, howling.  
  
The heir of the horse, the western quadrant, was named Kazume, though no one called him that. He looked remarkably like the namesake of his house and wore the green and gold of his house proudly. He was also incredibly stupid.  
  
"HAHA!! Urameshi just got beat up by his grandma!" He laughed.  
  
"Other Dimwit." Genkai shook her head in annoyance and hit him also.  
  
The third heir was called Jin, of the house of the dove. The red head wore the colors blue and white well. He wasn't as... annoying as the other two, but he enjoyed fighting far too much. He was currently laughing at the fallen pair and was barely worth noting.  
  
Hiei's eyes wondered over the crowd. He was looking for the last heir, of the house of the fox. Their colors were blue and green, so he searched for them in the small crowd, but could only find the lady fox and the second son. Where was the heir? He was being crowned today, he should be here!  
  
"Whatcha doin' here, standin' in a corner all quiet like? Wouldn't cha rather be mixen in er talkin' with yer famlee'?" An extremely cheerful (and excited) Jin asked. Hiei jumped then looked at him like he was crazy. "Guess not then, I hope ya change yer mind. If ya wanna talk I'll be over with Urameshi and the like." With that he left and Hiei sighed in relief. He had heard that the boy was cheerful, but that was ridiculous. Truly a dove. No one could be that happy before dawn.  
  
Hiei gave up his search for the soon to be king and sat in his corner. He hoped that he wouldn't have to do anything for a while. He was tired. All the other people here didn't seem to be, but he was quite sure that they were all crazy and decided to take a nap...  
  
Hours later, by the look of the sun, Hiei was shaken awake. He opened his eyes with a moan and faced a set nearly exactly like his own. "Oni-san! There you are! I've been looking for you for an hour! The ceremony starts in half an hour and we need to get inside. Come on, Hiei!" Yukina pulled her twin up, grabbed his sleeve and practically dragged him all the way to the palace. All the others required to be there were except the heir of the fox, who Hiei guessed wasn't supposed to be yet, and the lords and ladies were currently looking down their noses at the obviously, newly awakened boy. Hiei sneered inwardly and allowed his sister to guide him to his spot.  
  
"Heya Hiei, I was wonderin' where you went. Didja have a good nap?" Jin asked, obviously curious, but Hiei didn't give him an answer. He was getting really sick of Jin...  
  
Yukina left him standing in the center of the compass that took up most of the throne room. As she left, the retiring queen walked to where he was to join him. The fox still wasn't there, he wasn't in his spot, but Hiei just assumed him late. There was an aged priest that walked over and stood before them and started to explain exactly what they were going to do and what would happen in excruciating detail. Needless to say, Hiei blew him off. While the others were listening attentively, he examined the room. The compass rose had the inlaid pictures of each house emblem on the tips, representing the four quadrants that I mentioned earlier. In the center was an amazing mosaic of a newly risen sun. His house, though the least important, had the best representation.  
  
He turned his attention to the aged woman standing near him. Her pink hair had always struck him as strange, but he was really one to talk. His hair reminded him of the damned mosaic. Genkai had ruled the entirety of the age of the hawk, and didn't show any signs of weakening. Yes, she was old but she was an amazing women and an excellent ruler. If Hiei had cared at all for politics he might have been upset that she was stepping down. As it was, he was wishing that she could learn to keep her grandson in line, since his mother obviously couldn't.  
  
The ceremony would be beginning soon. There was no one allowed inside the throne room except the people participating, so all the family members filed out to wait in the reception room. Hiei thought, 'Now would be a good time for the fox to show up..... Then again, their house was always one for show...' He would probably show up at the last second, in all the ornamental clothing required, looking like a god. Hiei had heard that the boy was quite attractive, even though he didn't have a clue what his name was. Heirs weren't bragged about. They needed to be kept protected and it was always harder if the people who wanted to do them harm actually knew their names.  
  
Genkai had taken the crown off her head and was looking at it curiously. She was probably wondering what it would be like not to have it on all the time and to see it on a mere youth's head. At least she wasn't a fool. She knew her rule was over and had no regrets. All of a sudden, she froze and dropped the crown. Everyone looked at the crown as it clattered loudly on the floor. That's when he heard it. It sounded far- away but felt so near. The deep, ominous tolling of a bell that seemed to reverberate through his entire body..... 


	4. The Bell

Averon – Ok, I hope you all are getting the jist of these customs. They're complicated! My muse made them up, but doesn't bother to tell me how to explain them to the readers...  
  
Talking Sword – You're the author. You figure it out.  
  
Hiei - stares I'm not going to get used to that thing.  
  
Averon – I rather want to throw it down a well, but it's my muse so I'm stuck with it....  
  
Talking Sword – She doesn't own the characters or the idea of throwing random talking swords into wells. She does own the storyline, so don't copy.  
  
Hiei - continues to stare and shakes head  
  
.  
  
The Bell  
  
'Where the hell is that coming from?' Hiei thought, annoyed. It wouldn't be so bad if everyone wasn't staring at him and Genkai. 'Just my luck, they can't hear it...' Then he remembered the stories, the Chosen one and all that crap that had gotten stuck at the temple in the first place. 'There's no way!' He looked around trying to find the source of the sound, not noticing that Genkai had picked up the crown and backed out of the circle.  
  
"Grandma, what's going on?" Yusuke asked the woman gone pale.  
  
"You aren't that stupid, Dimwit, the bell's ringing." She answered, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. The bell sounded as if it was telling her of someone's death, though she hoped that was just her imagination. Kurama was a good kid, and would probably make a good ruler. She had met him quite a few times, and that was the only reason she was a comfortable passing on the crown. He was the only one of the heirs that had the stuff to rule a kingdom.  
  
Hiei had watched this exchange before his eyes moved more frantically around the chamber. The bell was in here somewhere, he could feel it. He glanced at the other two heirs to see their reactions. Jin was pale, and for once not smiling. He couldn't hear it, that much he could tell by the slightly confused look on his pale face, but he knew what this meant. Kuwabara, on the other hand, looked completely confused and utterly stupid. Apparently he couldn't even remember the legends. 'How I would hate being that stupid.' Hiei thought almost casually before looking elsewhere. Hiei glanced upwards and froze. There it was. The great black bell of legend, not hidden as everyone thought, but in plain sight if you bothered to look. In the middle of the ceiling right above his head with windows that no light seemed to come in all around it, moving slightly on it's own accord ringing so that somehow only he and the queen could hear.  
  
A priest walked into the room, seeming to think that the ceremony was over and just stared. The man was elderly, and had Hiei not been staring at the ceiling he would have thought he was having a heart attack. The priest recovered and rushed up to the queen. "Where's the new king? The ceremony should be over by now, haven't you started? Did the boy get cold feet and hide? Why is the Heir of the Rising Sun staring at the ceiling?" he asked frantically, completely confused. He had no clue what was going on, but was hoping for the best. Heirs had hidden themselves on their estates before when they weren't ready to cope with the situation and he hoped that was what was happening here. He was sadly disappointed when the queen spoke up.  
  
"I have no clue where the boy is, we haven't started the ceremony, how would I know if he got cold feet, and Hiei is staring at The Bell, not the ceiling. It's ringing." The poor priest looked faint.  
  
"Heaven, help me." He said quietly before falling to the floor.  
  
"What happened to the priest?" The heir of the Horse asked thickly. Jin hit him upside the head. (How I would hate to be that dense)  
  
Out of nowhere, there was a rush of wings that filled the entire chamber with sound. Now everyone (conscious) was staring at the bell as thousands of birds took flight. Suddenly all the sunlight that should have been coming through the windows poured through and onto Hiei in the middle of the circle, as if by magic. He shielded his eyes as everyone gasped.  
  
"So that's where the sacred eagles roost...." Jin trailed off.  
  
"The gods have spoken. Hiei's The One." Genkai whispered. In all her time as queen, light had never come through those windows.  
  
And that was only the beginning... 


	5. Divine Intervention

Averon – I just realized that I've neglected to thank my kind reviewers... So I shall!!! Let's see... (is trying to cover up the fact she's memorized all reviewers names and what they said)...  
  
To no-face and Ashli, who are secretly the same person – I can do what I like twin, and I'm updating quickly for once (makes face) Kurama will show up eventually.... Hehe  
  
To nannon – yeah, cliffy's suck. At least you'll come back.  
  
To koriaena – Thanks for complimenting!!! Yes, poor, poor, Hiei. I confuse him so... And it is going to be yaoi eventually. Sorry, you don't have to keep reading if you don't like it, but I hope you will. I'm a yaoi fangirl, through and through!!  
  
To Kittengrl39 – Yeah, I got the idea of the sword from Need (looks guilty) but it's my muse, not in the story. I picture the setting a lot like Valdemar, too. The customs are kinda strange and eventually you'll see all the prejudices and narrow-mindedness in this land that is very un-Valdemar like.  
  
Thanks you all for reviewing!!!!  
  
On with the story!! .

.

**Divine Intervention  
**  
Through the light, Hiei couldn't see anything that was happening. All he knew was that the light was very bright and he was seeing spots. When his eyes began to adjust he saw a shadow lowering into his line of sight. He didn't realize that the bell was lowering over top of him until it was too late. He yelled when he became trapped beneath the bell and flung himself to the side to no avail. He couldn't move the thing, it was too big. Not like it mattered, all he would've been able to do if he could move it was push it across the floor. Panicking, he beat his fists against the side.  
  
He heard a voice that seemed to be inside his head say, "You know you can't move it. Stop trying. I won't hurt you, I need your help." Hiei stopped, bewildered, and stood still. "Good. Now come." The voice sounded smug. There was a blinding flash of light and Hiei was no longer in the throne room trapped under a bell, he was in the main room of the Temple.  
  
'Whatever. I must be dreaming...' Hiei thought, trying to clear his sight. Those spots were annoying.  
  
"You're not dreaming." Said the same voice, but it was no longer inside his head. It sounded spoken. Hiei looked at the area the voice had come from to see a man with shoulder length blue-black hair and eyes that seemed to change colors constantly. The man had the body of an acrobat and was wearing a red sleeveless tunic and dark blue trews. He looked like a god (and kinda like Vanyel). The man chuckled. "I am a god Hiei, the god you're supposed to be worshipping for a matter of fact. Remember, you're a novice at this temple. The Temple of the Rising Sun, which worships the main god Horizon? You can't have forgotten everything in my presence."  
  
'Pompous bastard. This is why I don't place my faith in any god...' Hiei thought, trying to ignore the stuck up god in front of him.  
  
"You are not Horizon, Kerian. You're just like the rest of us." This came from another man who appeared next to the claimed Horizon.  
  
"And you are ruining my fun, Janik. I was told that Horizon needed this boy and I was going to tell him why. So what if he doesn't know who the real god is?" Kerian retorted.  
  
A new person appeared, a woman this time, and spoke up. "It does matter who he thinks the god is. He doesn't like stuck up bastards, so he wouldn't listen to either of you."  
  
"Be quiet, Verina. Who invited you, anyway?" Janik shouted.  
  
"We're all supposed to be here. Which reminds me, where's Venam? He's late." Verina countered.  
  
"Right here." An ugly man stated, coming out from behind a statue. "The most important of us all." This, of course, started another batch of arguing which left Hiei looking helplessly from one person to another trying to figure out why the hell he was there.  
  
"Enough." A new voice shouted. "Stuck together for 3 thousand years and you still fight like children." A man appeared shaking his head. He seemed to be a good humored man in the prime of life, with long brown hair and the same changing eyes all the people in the room but Hiei seemed to have. He looked like a fighter and about ready to kill the other four people. "I said enough!" They stopped. "Thank you. Ok, Hiei, I'm assuming you know why you're here and who these fools are, so I'll cut to the chase-"  
  
"No, I don't know." Hiei stated, rather annoyed. Nothing was really making much sense right now and he would rather be talked to like a child than be left in the dark.  
  
"You don't? Oh, then I'll start from the beginning. I'm Horizon and these," the god waved his hand to the four now silent beings, "are the founders of Seren. Now, three thousand years after their deaths, they are my advisors. I suppose to you they would be considered avatars. Kerian, the one who tried to trick you, is the founder of the house of the fox. He was originally the head of the assassins' guild in the empire of Jinven before he was banished with the other three for fighting amongst themselves. I'll explain more about that later. Janik is the founder of the house of the hawk. He was the head of the mercenary's guild. Calvary were his specialty. Verina is the founder of the house of the dove. She was the Lord Marshall in Jinven. And last (and certainly least) is Venam; he was commander of supplies and foot troups." The god explained.  
  
"How'd they get banished?" Hiei asked, for once interested in a history lesson.  
  
"They wouldn't stop fighting." Horizon shrugged. "They argued about all orders they were given by the king. They all thought that their ideas were best, so the king decided it was best to banish them and hope they got killed in the wilderness. No such luck." Hiei laughed outright at the god's disdain for his advisors.  
  
"That's not fair, Horizon. We didn't fight about everything!" Verina argued.  
  
"I suppose you're right. You didn't fight about who was ugliest. That was a given..." Horizon laughed.  
  
"Hey!!" Venam shouted.  
  
Entertaining as this was, Hiei still didn't know what any of this had to do with him. He cleared his throat to get the quarrelers attention.  
  
"Oh, yes." Horizon continued, "Anyway, They were banished. Upon being cast out of the kingdom, they decided to work together for once. They managed to survive the wilderness and come here, to the town that stood here at the time. I don't recall the name right now, but it's really not important. The town was in danger of being destroyed by an enemy to the north, and with the combined genius of these four fools they won. Of course the people thought this was great and proclaimed them their leaders. Hoping to save the town from disaster, Kerian here suggested that they prayed to the local gods for guidance. I decided to answer them." 


	6. True Magic

Averon – Gods, my chapters are short!!!  
  
Hiei – That's because you have no talent.  
  
Averon – I think this chapter should be combined with the last, but my muse said it works this way... So I'm listening to the hunk of metal and posting two short chapters instead of one long (for me anyways) one.  
  
Talking Sword – She doesn't own the characters. This is fan fiction. But she does own the storyline; if not the song it's based off of.  
  
Averon – Here we go again....  
  
.  
  
True Magic  
  
"What's that got to do with me?" Hiei asked the god.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. What does pertain to you is my answer to their dilemma. I told them to rotate those who ruled, when they should rule, and what they should do the rest of the time. I divided the area into four quadrants and put one lord in charge of each. Then I created the fifth house, the one you come from. The purpose of the house of stewards, or as it was named the House of the Rising Sun, was to maintain balance. So that the lords wouldn't complain about only the ruler making rules for the city, I told them that that was the job of the stewards. They accepted this easily enough, so I decided on a few other changes..." the god paused for dramatic effect.  
  
"Get on with it, the kid isn't immortal or dead yet, so it would be nice if you finished sometime this century." Verina snapped.  
  
"Fine, fine. As I was saying, I made a few other changes. The bell was one of them. I made it myself and ordered that no one create a way to ring it, that I'd use that to tell them when something was wrong with the ruler, or soon to be. You know, assassinations, runaways, unlawful heirs. The works. They liked the idea, which was a good thing because I'd already made up my mind, so I told them that there was a catch. The only people who could hear it ring were the current ruler and a member of the house of stewards of my choosing." He continued.  
  
"I thought that it was a novice from the temple." Hiei stated, confused.  
  
Horizon smiled, "No, that's a myth. It's been true for a long time, but it has nothing to do with the people being at the temple."  
  
Even more confused, Hiei asked, "Then why?"  
  
"Because of the kind of people I choose. Your family has some fairly odd characteristics. There only seem to be two types of people; the optimistic pious, and the pessimistic atheist. How you people managed to get those to types into one line I'll never know, but you do. The pious side of the family tends to be very social, kind, pacifistic, and great rulers, while the other the exact opposite. Tending to avoid human contact, distrusting, violent, and likely to destroy the country if put in charge. You also tend to be twins. Guess which one you are." The god was laughing. Hiei rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't answer me. I know what you're thinking anyway. Well, the people from your family I always choose are the ones like you. The fighters and realists. Honestly, as much as I love a believer, they think I can do anything. Sorry, can't. I can't interfere with free will. That's against the rules."  
  
"Then why am I here?" Hiei asked again, more confused then ever.  
  
"Because there's nothing against me asking you to do something for me. Or taking you wherever the hell I want for that matter. I just can't make you do anything you don't want. As I was saying, the people like you are easier to deal with. No kneeling, no worshipping, no groveling. Much simpler to deal with, and more likely to be able to accomplish the mission. If you accept it, of course." Another dramatic pause.  
  
"You've planned this entire conversation, haven't you?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Um hmm." Horizon nodded maniacally. "Even your responses."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes again. Gods could be so immature. "Fine, I'll play along. What's my 'mission'?"  
  
"I'm not immature!" the god protested.  
  
"Yeah. Right."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
(This continued for a while, we'll watch the avatars for awhile, it's more interesting.)  
  
"How long do you think Hiei can keep that up?" Janik asked, good humouredly.  
  
"We gonna bet on it?" Venam queried.  
  
"If you desire. I won't, Hiei's ancestors are known for being unpredictable." Kerian replied.  
  
"I'm going to stop this." Verina growled. "We don't have all century!!" she shouted.  
  
"Well you're one to talk, took you four years to pick your symbol." Janik mumbled.  
  
"Fine!" Horizon groaned (Verina ruined my fun). "You win! Your mission is to find Prince Kurama and decide what to do from there. I don't know if he'll be willing to come back, or if he'll even stay in this country, but I want you to find out why. Ok?"  
  
"Depends, what's in it for me?" Hiei countered shrewdly.  
  
"I should of seen that coming..." Horizon moaned.  
  
"You didn't last time either, oh holy one." Janik added, sarcastically.  
  
The god glared. "You get weapons if you need them, clothing if you need it, and a few heavenly goodies to help you on your way, if you want them that is."  
  
Hiei's ears perked. "Goodies?!"  
  
Horizon sighed. "I'll take that as a yes. Just like all your ancestors, only in it for the treats."  
  
"Of course." Hiei grinned. "I assume I get to choose my gear?"  
  
"Already took the information from your mind, and decided what 'goodies' to give you. You'll get your Katana, and your outfit will be baggy black pants, a black no sleeve tunic, a black cape, a white scarf, and a white headband." He listed.  
  
"Bandana." Hiei argued.  
  
"No, headband. You'll see why. Hold out your arm." Horizon ordered.  
  
Hiei did as he was told, distrustingly. He didn't understand the god and didn't really want to. Horizon reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a ball of black flame. He grabbed Hiei's arm before he could pull it back and put the ball in Hiei's hand. The pain was excruciating, like white hot lightning shooting up his arm. It felt like something was testing his strength and his ability to cope with pain, then deciding he was good enough and making itself right at home in his arm. When Hiei could look again he had a tattoo of a dragon wrapped around his arm, except it lifted it's head to look at him.....  
  
"Eeeeeeeek!!" He screamed like a girl.  
  
"You don't like him? He's your pet now, a dragon of the darkness flame. Remember, the powers of the horizon encompass both light and dark. He likes you, and he goes with your element, besides. A good match. And you have similar temperaments." Horizon grinned. "Now close your eyes."  
  
Reluctantly, Hiei obeyed. He hoped it didn't hurt as much this time...  
  
Horizon held out an arm and touched the middle of Hiei's forehead with his forefinger. Again, terrible pain for Hiei, like a red-hot poker being thrust tinto his forehead and twisted. While receiving the first so called gift Hiei had managed not to utter a sound, but this on top of the still fading pain caused him to scream. When this pain too, subsided into bearable levels he touched his forehead.  
  
"Oww... That felt almost like being poked in the eye.... What the Bloody Hell?! A third eye??!! How's that supposed to help anything?" Hiei screeched hysterically while rubbing the eye in his forehead.  
  
"Now you have the power to see things beyond. Not the future, but things you'll need none the less. And you can tell who's lying, that's always helpful. Now you know why I said headband." Horizon said, still grinning. "I've also unlocked your element. Everyone has one in different degrees, but yours is particularly strong and should come in handy when controlling your pet. You'll figure out how to use everything eventually, I have faith in you. Now back to the circle with you!"  
  
There was another flash of light and Hiei found himself under the damned bell again. To his surprise, it lifted and he was surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of people staring at him. He looked down to see a sword on his waist and his clothing changed. At least they couldn't see any of the 'heavenly goodies' he'd just received. This was going to be a long day... 


	7. Explanations

Averon – I just changed a bit in four of the other chapters in this, if you want to see what's different. The descriptions in the last chapter just got MUCH better. They sucked before...  
  
Hiei and Talking Sword - talking about random idea's that will appear in story  
  
Averon – Hey!! You can't talk about that here!!!!  
  
Talking Sword – Fine, this is fan fiction. What else is there to say?  
  
Averon – Next chapter. Let's see.....  
  
.  
  
**Explanations  
**  
"What happened?"  
  
"Did you see anything?"  
  
"Why is he wearing different clothes?"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
BAM!  
  
This is what assaulted Hiei's ears when the bell rose. He wasn't sure if the 'bam' was Yusuke hitting Kuwabara for the stupid question or the priest hitting the floor when he fainted once more. Everyone who had been in the room, and seemingly everyone else in the kingdom, was crowded around him asking him an unending stream of questions.  
  
"Enough!" Genkai's voice rang over the bedlam and silence reigned. Now Hiei knew why she had always been a good queen. "I'm sure Hiei would be quite willing to answer all of or questions, if we present them in something near a civilized manner. Everyone who is not required to be here for the interrogation, leave. Now." And everyone obeyed. The curious populous left in a rush while the necessary few gathered around a dizzy Hiei. Someone had dragged out the unconscious priest as well. Good.  
  
"Ok then, now that that's settled. Everyone gather round in an orderly fashion. We'll go around the circle and ask our questions one at a time." Genkai ordered.  
  
"With you going first?" Yusuke asked while obeying his grandmother.  
  
"No. For all I care you can go first. I was trying to find a way to get the questioned asked without everyone killing Hiei." The queen replied, disgruntled. "Of course I'm going first, dimwit! I'm the queen right now whether I want to be or not. Everyone in a circle? Good. Ok, Hiei, tell us exactly what happened, if you can." Everyone was quiet now, staring directly at the poor soul in the middle of the circle.  
  
Hiei took a deep breath and tried to decide how to explain what happened in the fewest words. They didn't need to know about the avatars, after all. Or the arguments, really. "When the bell lowered over top of me there was this flash of light and I was in the temple. Then this guy appeared out of nowhere and said he was Horizon and asked if I would find the prince. I agreed so he unlocked my element and gave me these." Hiei explained pulling up his right sleeve and taking off his headband. He heard someone gasp and hit the floor, who ended up being Yusuke (I ran out of priests...), while everyone else just stared. 'Is that all these people know how to do? I've had more people stare at me today...' he thought.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? You have a tattoo and a third eye!!" Kuwabara screeched.  
  
"I realize that, baka. But it's not a tattoo. It's a dragon that the damned god decided I should have to help me." Hiei spat.  
  
"Don't curse the god!!" A random priest shouted. 'Gods, those morons are everywhere. When they aren't fainting they're saying I'm blasphemous' Hiei thought darkly.  
  
"What's tha dragoon do, Hiei?" Jin asked, curious.  
  
"Not a clue." Hiei shrugged. At least Jin wasn't stupid. Hyper, but not stupid.  
  
"And the eye?" Genkai pressed.  
  
"Something about seeing beyond, but not the future, and telling when people are lying." Hiei answered. The sooner this was done the sooner he could go to bed and try to figure this day out. 'There's no way this is real. Perhaps a dream, or maybe a nightmare.' He mused.  
  
"He didn't tell you much, did he? Do you at least know how to use them?" the priest who had yelled at him asked. He obviously thought Hiei was lying.  
  
"No. He said I'd figure it out eventually and that he had faith in me, even if I had none in him. Would you like me to try to it out now?" Hiei asked with venom. The dragon that now resided on Hiei's arm once again lifted its head, this time hissing at the fool priest. The priest fainted. 'There seems to be a lot of that going around. Maybe it's an infectious disease that only affects idiots....' Hiei thought fondly. 'No, the baka Kuwabara would have fainted by now....'  
  
"If that's all you can tell us," Genkai spoke while keeping a wary eye on the dragon, "I suggest you pull your sleeve down and put your headband back on. I'm going to let the people in and make sure the dimwit and the other priest get medical attention." The queen left, doing just as she said. Hiei barely managed to get his headband tied back on before the flood rushed in.  
  
It seemed like the entire city rushed into the room, making it seem ten times smaller. He could feel all their minds pressing in on his own. Some filthy, and some amazingly clean. It was enough to make him feel sick. It was like he could taste all the lies and malice in the room in the back of his throat, like a terrible aftertaste. It was disgusting. 'No wonder I never liked people that much.' He thought, desperately trying not to let his disgust show on his face. 'I can't deal with these fools now. They're making me sick! I gotta get out of here.'  
  
'Jussst rrrun. Wave my arrrm and rrrun. Trrussst me.' A voice in his head hissed, gently.  
  
'Your arm?! Whatever, this day just gets weirder by the minute...' Hiei thought, listening to the voice that he assumed was the dragon. He waved his right arm and felt the dragon leave for a second, no more, and took off as fast as he could. He ran through the people dodging them as they seemed to move in slow motion. He felt the dragon come back to his arm and hiss with satisfaction as he ran out of the building. He made it back to the temple at the edge of the city in record time. So fast in fact, that no one seemed to have noticed his passing. 'Ok, what the hell did you do?' He queried the creature on his arm.  
  
'I merrrely made a cloud of sssmoke. You did the rrressst. It'sss yourrr element. You can rrrun fasssterrr then mosst eyesss can follow. Yourrrsss can, of courrrssse, orr you wouldn't have been able to sssee wherrre you werrre going.' It explained, patiently.  
  
"Whatever you say." Hiei muttered out loud, going to his pallet in the salle. It had been a long day, and even if the sun was only just setting he was tired. It's not everyday you get a dragon that talks in your arm, a third eye, and visit a god. "Goodnight, whatever the hell you are." He muttered again, falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
'Sssleep well, frrriend' the dragon mumbled sleepily. 


End file.
